


Wings Of Entropy

by DavidB1000



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fate & Destiny, Fate Worse Than Death, Gen, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A possible scene in the next episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Izel explains everything, and nothing will ever be the same again.Izel looked at Daisy with reverence on her face. “I know this is a shock to you and your friends, but this was always how it was meant to be, Daisy Johnson. Quake. The Destroyer of Worlds. The Creator of the Shrike.”A somewhat sequel to my last story here, Shots Fired.





	Wings Of Entropy

“That wasn't a smart move.” Izel spoke and lifted a hand slightly. Piper slammed back against the far wall as if someone threw her with great force.  
She groaned and slumped to the ground dazed.

“This is really getting ridiculous with the amount of people who keep taking over our bases.” Mack grumbled.

“It's quite simple. I did not create the Shrike. I look after them, so to speak. I want to wait for Daisy to make an appearance.” Izel spoke simply.

“How do you know her name?” Mack asked.  
“Everything will be revealed in the end.” Izel spoke.  
“Why do you want to talk to Daisy?” Fitz asked.  
Jemma frowned. She had a horrible feeling swell up inside her.

Izel shook her head and silently waited. Daisy walked into the room a moment later, and grumbled. “Okay. Why are we not kicking her ass?” 

Izel grinned and walked closer to Daisy, who raised her hands defensively.  
Izel surprised everyone in the room by simply dropping to her knees as if bowing before a king or queen.  
Daisy blinked. “Uh. What?”

Izel looked at Daisy with reverence on her face. “I know this is a shock to you and your friends, but this was always how it was meant to be, Daisy Johnson. Quake. The Destroyer of Worlds. The Creator of the Shrike.”

For a moment no one said anything. Daisy grimaced and her lack of extreme reaction made Jemma groan. “You knew.”

Daisy frowned. “Sarge told me. I didn't want to believe him...but with how I so easily took care of the Shrike....it wasn't....I didn't want to know my future.”

Mack frowned. “How would you create them?”

Izel stood up again and smiled. “She creates the Shrike, 20,000 years from now.”   
Daisy frowned. “The injection...it made me immortal.”

“I figured that was a possible side effect of using your mother's DNA.” Jemma spoke.  
“Yeah. So, now I live for freaking ever, turn evil, and become a monster who makes freaking Whitehall look like a nice guy who was completely misunderstood, and he tortured my mom!” Daisy grumbled.

“Okay. Well, time paradoxes aside, because they don't exist any more apparently, shouldn't there be a simple way to fix this? Just don't turn evil?” Fitz asked. This was starting to get beyond what he understood, and he knew a lot.

Daisy frowned. “I fight the darkness in me for 10,000 years, Fitz. It's not something I know I can fight forever. Even Mack would turn evil after 10,000 years of suffering through the hell of watching everyone he knew and cared for turn to dust.” 

Fitz shivered and Mack looked conflicted, even he knew he couldn't last that long before turning to the darkness that was in everyone.

“Daisy. We know you.” May spoke.  
“I don't know what you want me to say, May. I just can't really do anything about this.” Daisy frowned.  
“I know you, Daisy.” Jemma spoke. “You're not going to turn bad. You can fight this.”

Izel smirked. “Things will never be as simple as you think, Jemma Simmons. It will always happen. It is simply set in stone.”

Daisy frowned. “I'm sorry, everyone. I don't mean to become a monster.”

“Embrace it now or in 20,000 years, it makes no difference to me.” Izel spoke. “But I will always be here for you, as your greatest servant. You gave me an inkling of your powers.”

Daisy said nothing, and Mack frowned, not sure what to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Daisy, she's going to develop a nervous breakdown at this rate. :P
> 
> With how Izel seemed to show off powers like Daisy in the preview, throwing Piper across the room into the wall and with how easy it was for Daisy to kill all the Shrike, seriously, how were they a threat again, it looks like the show might be trying for a hell of a twist.
> 
> Apologies for any misplacing of people who weren't in the preview. My memory is not what it once was.


End file.
